Luka D'angers
History After his family was fired from Noscrim family, He lost his family was they were split up after a ambush. He lost his part of his memory & now alone, miserable and abandoned. Without any help he had to survive in a outlandish world. But with his wits and courage, he managed to conquer all fears and doubts and keep ahead of the curve. This has turned him into the man he is today. 'Abilities' Clarity - can information/knowledge they acquire it instantly and use it perfectly. Supernatural Condition ''- through much of trail to become a student of seven swordsmen. He breakthrough his limit & in-turn get new high of power beyond normal man. ''Anesthesia - block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Subjugation Defiance - his will can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Ferno - can create, shape and manipulate the darker, destructive and consuming aspects of fire, which ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal fire. Ferno do not just burn, they can incinerate everything, even normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (not even ashes), and smother and "burn" normal fire and water. He still has difficult to control. He only use it as last resort. Weapons Xorpak , Saber of Twilight's Protector - His mentor gave him this sword as present to show that his true student of seven swordsmen. Weapon: Sword Alignment: Serious Look: surrounded by an aura of light\darkness Fame: well-known Quirk: has been used by former owner within 7 swordsmen Main Effect:' (Light)' may be able to absorb life them from the targets & gain a boost power to the user (Darkness) can stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by darkness of within user, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Sec. Effect: (Twilight) User can drain energy from individuals and objects. User drain physical energy from a target or group, making the affected physically weaker or causing them extreme fatigue while gaining their strength and stamina. Restriction: Only to him Created: (Unknown) Draws Power From: its wielder's strong emotions Heartseeker, Blade of Vengeance Part of my soul Weapon: Sword Alignment: Passion Look: This sword has a blade of a red color. The guard strongly resembles a heart with its wings inlaid with fire-colored material. Its grip is formed like a dragon holding ruby in its claws. Quirk: other can feel lovely heat from the user Main Effect: User become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by bonds of friendship, love, etc. of oneself and others or by being in the receptacle range of their better selves, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Sec. Effect: user can destroy the feelings other people feel for each other by literally cutting metaphorical bonds like love and friendship or trust, making people to develop the opposite emotions and causing conflicts between them. It can also weaken or negate powers drawn from such bonds. Restriction: Bind to his heart Created: Luka D'angers Draws Power From: its wielder's heart Category:Characters